


Jacob McKay-Sheppard

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey buddy, hold up!" John called as his 11-year-old son skateboarded past him. Jake skidded to a stop and then picked up his board, cradling it against his chest. John watched as Jake tilted his chin upward in a move reminiscent of Rodney. Rodney constantly bitched that Jake was more like John, but John thought their son was more like Rodney. His mannerisms, the way he talked with his hands, the adorable downturned mouth and, best of all, his brains. Their son was so damn smart it sometimes frightened John. All he seems to have gotten from John was his eyes, his hair (something which both of them were grateful for) and his athletic ability. Oh, and the gene. Not quite as strong as John’s, but better than anyone else’s in the expedition. Jake was looking towards the floor, not meeting John’s eyes. "What’s up?"</p><p>Jake shrugged non-committedly and mumbled “Nothing.”</p><p>"Sure," John drawled. "Try again."</p><p>***</p><p>This isn't an mpreg story, but the child (who here is played by baby Tyler Hoechlin) is biologically both John and Rodney's. Darn those wacky unlabeled Ancient devices!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob McKay-Sheppard

  


"Hey buddy, hold up!" John called as his 11-year-old son skateboarded past him. Jake skidded to a stop and then picked up his board, cradling it against his chest. John watched as Jake tilted his chin upward in a move reminiscent of Rodney. Rodney constantly bitched that Jake was more like John, but John thought their son was more like Rodney. His mannerisms, the way he talked with his hands, the adorable downturned mouth and, best of all, his brains. Their son was so damn smart it sometimes frightened John. All he seems to have gotten from John was his eyes, his hair (something which both of them were grateful for) and his athletic ability. Oh, and the gene. Not quite as strong as John's, but better than anyone else's in the expedition. Jake was looking towards the floor, not meeting John's eyes. "What's up?"

Jake shrugged non-committedly and mumbled "Nothing."

"Sure," John drawled. "Try again."

"I had to have lunch with the Illyrithian delegation. One of them brought their daughter along since they knew _the great Dr. McKay_ was bringing his son." 

"Go on," John prompted.

Jake shrugged. "She was trying to be nice, I guess, but she kept asking about my Mom and I kept telling her I didn't have a Mom and I had two Dad's instead and she kept at it saying that I had to have a Mom to give birth to me and I kept telling her I didn't and then Papa kicked me out of the conference room." He splayed his hands as if to say "and here I am."

John tried to keep from smiling because he'd already gotten a text from Rodney to let him know to keep an eye out for their wayward child. 

"I just don't get how people don't get it, you know? I mean, we live in the City of the Ancients where anything is possible. I think it might have been easier to explain back in the old days when everyone you guys ran into believed the Ancients were gods. Then I'd just have to say I was born in Atlantis and people would nod and try to look like they understood and not ask any questions but now I have to say something about an Ancient fertility clinic and my fathers screwing around with stuff they didn't understand..." Jake smirked as he glanced down at his scuffed sneakers. 

John had never prided himself at being very good at reading people, but he knew his son. And he knew there was more to this than meets the eye so he stopped himself from asking about who told his son about Rodney and him 'screwing around'. "What made this time different?" Jake's head snapped up at John's question. "Seriously. You've had to do this song and dance lots of times before, what was different this time?" 

"Nothing," Jake replied wide-eyed.

"Uh huh. Normally I'd let this go buddy, but you caused a scene during a diplomatic function. So you gotta talk to somebody about what's going on. If you're not comfortable talking with me or your Dad maybe you could talk to Richard..."

"No! I mean, no. It's just... Papa doesn't..." Jake blew out a breath, running his hand through his already messy hair. John was startled at Jake's use of "Papa" in reference to Rodney. Sometime in the last year he'd started calling both of them Dad, claiming he was too grown up to call Rodney "Papa" anymore. John waited quietly as the boy composed himself, starting to pace and talking to himself. After a few minutes, he began to speak. "Okay, um, Papa keeps talking about me going to Earth to go to college. I don't get why I have to go! I mean, I don't even _like_ the Earth! I'm not a 'Canadian-American' or an 'Earthling' - I'm a Lantian! I was born in the Pegasus Galaxy! And most of what they're teaching back there is wrong anyway. I mean I'd have to study physics that's all back to front because they have no idea about the work that everyone out here is doing and that's just a complete waste of my time! But Papa's got his mind made up that I need a diploma to prove how smart I am just in case I ever go back to that stupid planet to live. Like that would ever happen..."

"Well, the IOA did keep Atlantis on Earth once," John interrupted.

"Yeah and we all know how well that worked out. Not even a year in and all that crap in the Earth's oceans were corroding the underbelly of the city. Plus they had to put you guys off in a remote location, out of the way of the shipping lanes so you were stuck in the Antarctic, which started to damage the exterior of the buildings because even though space is cold, the shield kept residual heat contained to ensure the stability of the structures throughout the city. So no. Even the IOA wouldn't be that stupid."

Jake was breathing heavily when stopped walking and looked up at John. "I just... I don't like it there. It's too noisy. There are too many people. Out here I feel like I'm already contributing, but back there you not only need that stupid piece of paper to prove your worth but you also need to reach some arbitrary age that varies depending on your regional location before adults pay attention to what you're saying. I.." 

Tears welled up in Jake's eyes as John pulled him in for a hug. "Have you talked to your Papa about this?" Jake shook his head, pulling himself closer and burying his face in John's chest. "Why not? Do you think he won't listen to what you have to say?"

Again Jake shook his head, pulling back enough to say "I'm afraid he'll be disappointed in me."

John knelt down and looked Jake in the eyes. "Listen to me. There is nothing more important to your father in this entire universe than you. There is absolutely nothing you could do to disappoint him. Or me." Jake nodded furiously, no longer trying to hold back the tears. "I'll talk to him first, if you like."

"No," Jake said as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm. "I'll do it." He gave John a watery smile. "No offense Dad, but talking isn't really your strong suit."

John cuffed him on the head as he stood. "So, according to you what exactly is my strong suit?"

Jake pretended to think for a moment before he smiled and said "Nobody gives lessons flying the puddle jumpers better than you do, Dad."

John hummed as he threw an arm around his sons shoulders, turning him down the hallway heading for the nearest transporter. "Flattery will get you everywhere, but only after all your chores are done. Um, by the way, who told you the story about the Ancient fertility clinic?"


End file.
